love exchange
by Ainyy
Summary: very interesting story on kevi do read and tell me should i cntinue
1. Chapter 1

a new fic on kevi plz plz plz review

story

kavin and dushu are son of acp dushu and ishu are engaged and every body is going in paris for holidays of 2 weeks as acp said that they all work very hard so they should have some leaves

in burea all were disscussing about paris

pankag:sir meine suna ha k paris k fastfood bht hi delicious hota ha

all gave uff iska kia hoga wali look

kv:food hi nhi pankaj wahan ki larkian bhi bht khubsurat hoti hain

ishu naughtly:acha kavin sir larkiyan...

dushu:aur unka kia jin k sath tera chakar idhr chal rha hai

sachin:woh sb to calender ki tarha hain har hafty change ho jati hain (all gave surprising look to kavin)

acp came:kon change ho jata ha sachin

all jumped with nervousness

acp smiled:tum log aesey kiun react kar rhy ho jesy bhoot dekh lia ho

dcp came from behind:inhu ne bhoot nhi dekha farishta dekha ha jo mein hun

acp:appp

dcp :han mein kiun

acp:ap is dress mein

dcp:han to hum log paris ghumny jayeingy(he was wearing white pants flowered pink shirt and white hat)

abhi:ap ghumny jayeingy ap?

dcp : han mein ghumny jaonga aur agar nhi giya to tum log bhi nhi jaogey smjhy

he was going when looked behind:aur sb log time pr kal airport phnch jana okay

all with sad faces:yes sir

dcp:aur han hum log acp rathor ki betiyun k han rukein gy

acp:acp rathor ki betiyan

dcp: han purvi aur anishah

acp:magar unhein pata ha k hum any walein hain

dcp : nhi hum unhy surprize deingy

acp:surprise?

dcp:yes!

and dcp went away

daya:sir yh kia keh rhy hain

acp: pta nhi metal prblm ha iski

all grinned

acp ab tum log jao aur shopping wagera karlo their is winter u all know na

all agreed and all went togather for shopping

in mall ishita was in dress shop with other girls when she was going to dressing room when somebody kept his one hand on her mouth and dragged her to dressing room she tried to scream but was unable to scream and see the person

ishita :choro mujhy kon ho tum

person:issssh shhh mein hun mein

ishita:dushu! tum yahan kia kr rhy ho

dushu :arey tumhary pas mery liye time hi nhi na subha sey baat tk nhi ki

ishu:baat nhi ki to kia is trha baat krogy

dushu:uff choro bhi (he was moving closer to ishu)

ishu:yh kia kr rhy ho dooor rho

dushu:abhi to meiny kuch kia hi nhi

ishu:dushu plz koi aajayega

dushu:ajaany do

ishu:acha toh log kia socheingy

dushi:husbad wife ko dekh kr kia socheingy

ishu:o hello! abhi husband wife bny nhi hain(while playfully pushing him)

dushu:arey yaar acha hasa scene create hua wa tha lekin tum bhi na

ishu :mein bhi na kia

dushu:ishu !

ishu:acha chalo bahr jao ab

dushu:nhi

ishu:dushu meiny kaha bahr jao

dushu:nhi jaonga

ishu:dushyaant!(with fake anger)

dushu:jarha hun baby

ishu:toh jaona (she pushed him out and closed the door and smiled)

on other side in paris

a girl was lying on bed while listening music

another girl came and said:purvi music bnd kr aur ja pallavi aunty k ghar mein arnav aya ha(arnav is a cute 4 year old boy of pallavi auntys daughter renuka and is very much attached to purvi)

purvi jumped and said arnav aww kitna cute baby haina anisha dii

anisha:han ab ja

purvi went to pallavi auntys house she was watering the plants and arnav was standing with her

purvi came inside and said:hello aunty aww hello champ kesy ho(to arnav)

arnav:purvi aunty (he hugged her)

pallavi:hi purvi kesi ho

purvi:mein theik hun aunty arnav aj aya aur renuka kahan ha

pallavi:beta wo renuka ko india jana prha kisi kaam sy so ab arnav 2weeks k liye mere pas rhega

purvi :oh phr to champ aur mein bht maze kreingy right champ

arnav:right ab to dantne wali mumy bhi nhi hain hehehehe

purvi smiled

purvi:arnav ao park chlein

arnav:yesh!

purvi smiled and took her to park and played with her all day

so ab ap logon ko story k bary mein pata chl gia k kesi hai kia ha so plz review review and review taky mein jan sakun k i should cntinue or not


	2. Chapter 2

i am very happy k u all liked my story

so continue:

in early morning they all reached burea almost at 5 o clock

kavin and dushu came all others were in a group

kavin:all ready

pankaj:haak ready subha subha neend itni aa rhi hai

all smiled at pankaj

acp:all are here so lets leave

dcp came from behind:yes yes we should leave

all gave frustrated look

they went in airport and settled in plane

they had chit chat masti mazakh and much more all the way to paris

in paris it was night a girl was cuddling her pillow

anishah came and smiled at purvi

but purvi woked up with a jerk

anishah:purvi kia hua

purvi: diii meine bht bht bht ajeeb khawab dekha

anishah:acha kia dekha

purvi:meine dekha k mere hi ghr mein meri hi diii mujhy chup chup k smile derhi ha

anisha:pari!iska matlab tu jag rhi thi

purvi:are dii pata nhi kiun aj neend nhi aarhi(ayegi bhi kse kavin jo anewala ha;p) lekin dii ap kiun jaag rhy ho

anisha:purvi wo ...

purvi:kia dii

anisha:kuch nhi

purvi:mummy ki yaad arhi ha apko

anisha with tears nodded

purvi:hugged her sister with tears in her eyes too

and after somtimes both got relaxed and went to sleep

on the other hand cid team reached paris (guys purvi and anisha are owner of a big house in paris as there father was pretty rich)

all looked at eachother and then dcp

dcp:mujhy kia dekh rhy ho sb

acp:kuch nhi apko acp rathor k ghar ka pata ha

dcp:are han tum log wait kro abhi bus ayegi aur hum acp rathor k ghar phch jayeingy

and then at the same time bus came and they all seated and went to a rememberable journey

they reached outside house and daya:sir apko pura yakeen ha k yh acp rathor ka ghar ha

dcp : are han i know last time mein dcp rathor se yahin hi mila tha

then a girl opened door wearing yellow shirt and white trousers with loose bun and some hair falling on face it seemed she woked right know and kavin was lost in her beauty

acp:hello

girl:hi mr...

acp was about to speak when kavin said:mr kavin khanna

girl:toh apko koi kaam ha

kavin:han wo...

acp interupting him with angry look : actually hum log cid mumbai se hain yeh rathor ka ghar haina

then acp rathor came from back :kia hua purvi koi ha kia

kavin thinking:wow kitna pyara naam ha purvi kia naam ha bilkul is k jaisa khubsurat

purvi:i dont know dad

acp R:are praduman

the greeted each other

acpR:are bahr kiun khare ho tum sb ander aona

they went in hall they seated and then purvi went to her room

acp and dcp told acp R about their journey and plan

AcpR :wow its great anisha aur purvi bhi is month free hain so probably wo tum logon k sath paris ghumeingi

all smiled then anisha came she was also beautiful when she saw kavin she didnt knew what happened to her she was having strange feelin about him

acpR :yh ha meri bari beti anisha

anisha:hello !

all met with her but her eyes were stuck on kavin

acpR:anisha

anisha:g dad

acpR:in logon ko uper lekr jao

anisha:g dad

she took them to their rooms after getting fres they went to balcony for some chit chat when the went in bbalcony they saw purvi was painting a lovely landscape kavin was standing at back of purvi when she turned she accidently hitted kavin and kavin supported her and then they smiled at eachother and kavin left her

dushu and all gave eachother a naughty smile other than anisha

kavin:am sorry

purvi:its ok mistake meri hi thi

kavin:nhi nhi isi koi baat nhi ha

purvi:are nhi...

dushu interrupted:bas karo tum donno bht ho gya chalo batein kartey hain

they all seated and were having some chit chat anishah and purvi now were good friends with all of them

kavin:lets play antakshri

all :yes

there were two groups one of boys and one of girls first boys sang

Dekha hai tujhko jabse  
Haay main toh hil gaya  
Lagta hai mere seene se dil nikal gaya (x2)

Mummy se kya Daddy se bhi milaaunga tujhe  
Arey jo bhi main kahun  
tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat  
PALAT...

Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Yeh tera hero idhar hai  
Toh Palat...

Tujhe itni bhi khabar hai  
ki tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai

Ho kehta hai mujhse kyun zamaana..  
Arey haan, nahi aasaan hai tujhko paana  
Aah.. tere nakhre uthaaun sanam  
Mujhko teri kasam  
Taang dun chand ko, teri kurti mein  
Arey jo bhi main kahun  
tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat  
Arey PALAT...  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyaan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Toh Palat na...

Tujhe itni bhi khabar hai  
Ke tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai  
Tera dhyan kidhar hai  
Ye tera hero idhar hai

Wow all clapped

dushu:know start wih i

ishu gave him angry look:i

dushu like cute baby:i mean a

all laughed

girls were thinking when little arnav came and closed purvis eyes from behind and giggled

arnav:btao btao kon ha

purvi smiled :are yeh kon ha itne bare bare hath kis k hain

arnav again giggled:purvi aunty yh mein hu

purvi took him in her lap and tickled him and he laughed all smiled

kavin:purvi yh kon ha

purvi:yh arnav ha hamre neighbour mrs pallavi ki beti renuka ka beta

aur arnav in sb se milo (she introduced her with every one)

purvis mobile ranged she smiled :lo arnav mummy ka mobile ha

arnav:yesh yesh meli mummy ka mobile ha jldi jldi utha purvi aunty

all smiled at his childish behaviour purvi picked the call

purvi:hello

renuka:hi purvi kesi ho aur arnav ksa ha

purvi:mein theik hun aur arnav bhi bilkul theik ha idhr hi ha baat karogi

renuka:haaan kiun nhi... aaaaaahhhhhh...(and there was sound of crash)

purvi shocked and scared:hello hello renuka tum theik to hona renu...

abhi:kia hua

purvi didnt spoke

kavi who was next to him shaked her:purvi kia hua

purvi huggex him unknowingly with tears:renuka renuka ka accident...

all were left shocked

so how was it and yah guys actually role of arnav and renuka are very very very important so unhein nazar andaz mat krna and yes iam happy that you all gave so much attention towards my tittle;) luv u all but review plz plz plz plz plz


End file.
